Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears
(USA) | color_process = Technicolor | runtime = 7:22 (one reel) | movie_language = English | preceded_by = Hare Force (1944) | followed_by = Hare Ribbin' (1944) }} Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears is a Warner Brothers Merrie Melodies theatrical cartoon short released in 1944, directed by Chuck Jones and written by Tedd Pierce. This short marks the first appearance of Jones' dysfunctional version of The Three Bears, and of course is a parody of the old fairy tale, Goldilocks and The Three Bears. Mel Blanc provides the voices of Bugs and Papa Bear (for the latter using a raucous voice similar to Yosemite Sam only a little higher-pitched). Mama Bear is voiced by Bea Benaderet, while Kent Rogers voiced dim-witted Junior. Stan Freberg is often credited with voicing the character of Junyer Bear in this short, but Junyer was actually voiced by actor Kent Rogers. The cartoon was released four months before Rogers' death in the crash of a training flight at Pensacola, Florida, while he was in the military during World War II. Plot The Three Bears are hungry and want something to eat, and plan on luring Goldilocks to them with porridge. They find, however, that all they have is carrots, so they make carrot soup instead. The family then pretends to go on a walk through the woods, but quickly comes back to hide in the house & wait for Goldilocks to arrive. The aroma of the carrot soup literally brings Bugs Bunny out of his rabbit hole and into the Bears' home. A plot derived from that of the traditional Goldilocks and the Three Bears story unfolds, with Bugs Bunny as the unwitting guest in the home of the three bears. Bugs Bunny eats the Bears' soup and goes to sleep in Junior's bed. The Bears attack Bugs, but he manages to escape and is seen standing next to Papa Bear's bed watching the Bears' fight. When Mama Bear approaches him with her fists raised, Bugs flatters her and tells her that she's beautiful, giving her a kiss before he flees. Mama Bear stops Papa Bear and Junior from chasing Bugs, and becomes amorous towards the rabbit, asking him to "Tell me more about my eyes!" Bugs tries to ward off Mama Bear's advances and attempts to flee the house, opening three doors that reveal Mama Bear in three different seductive poses (in a see-through nightgown, in a dress & blonde wig, and in a bathtub). Bugs finally crashes through a wall and runs back into his hole. But Mama Bear (unseen) is waiting in the hole and gives Bugs numerous kisses. Bugs comes up out of his hole with his face covered in lipstick kisses and runs away screaming, while Mama Bear also comes up very pleased with her make-out session. Availability This cartoon is found on Volume 1 of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection. Sources * References External links * Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:1944 films Category:Films based on The Story of the Three Bears Category:1940s American animated films